Have a Great Summer
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: When the gang's best girl friend, Kendra prefers Kenny , gets caught in the middle of the alien mess, friendships will change and love will bloom. This is the story of my OC. Martin/OC, possibly some Preston/OC as well. Enjoy! T for violence
1. Intro

**A/N: well, ive finally started my dream fanfic! SUPER 8! this movie was my summer obsession! my closet door is decorated with ryan lee (cary) and joel courtney sent me two autographed headshots (one personalized to me! joe lamb)! im OBSESSED with this movie along with LOTR. so enjoy this story(:**

**DC: I _unfortunately _don't own anything except for Kenny (Kendra) and her family.**

* * *

Intro

The house was full of sad people, trying to remember the good times of their lost loved one. Mr. Lamb sat in a chair, sadly accepting "I'm so sorry", or "I'll be praying", and rarely, but sometimes, "Take good care of Joe".

I stood in the dining room with four of my five best friends, Martin, Preston, Cary, and Charles. All of them dressed in nice suits and ties, and me in a black, ugly dress.

Charles was of course, stuffing his face with any food he could find, Cary trying to convince me to help him blow up something, and Preston and Martin talking about what algebra homework was.

"Come on, Kenny! We can blow up all your old dolls, you don't even play with them anymore, right?" Cary pleaded.

"Huh?" I wasn't even paying attention, I was more concerned for Joe who was outside on the swings alone.

"Have you even been listening?"

"Sure."

"I can blow them up!"

"Wait, blow what up?..."

"Your frigging dolls, Kenny!" Cary exploded, nearly knocking Martin's drink out of his hands.

"Jesus, Cary!" Martin squealed.

"Oh my god... Cary, shut up!" I yelled.

Charles and Preston shushed us and we all gathered in a small circle. I turned around and noticed many of the adults giving us glares.

"Now Joe will never wanna finish my movie."

"Why?" Preston asked.

"Because! The dead coming back to life!"

Preston, Cary, and Martin looked confused. As if they had forgotten.

"His mom just died idiots." I whispered.

"Oh ya." Preston mumbled.

We all looked outside, poor Joe. He seemed to be taking the death pretty hard. Charles shook his head and went back to eating, while Cary began to rant on to Preston and Martin about exploding my dolls. I decided that I was going to talk to Mr. Lamb.

As I made my way through the kitchen, I stopped at the front door. A yellow jaguar pulled up, loud and fast. Now everyone turned to watch. Mr. Dainard, the drunkard of our little town of Lillian, Ohio. He made his way from his car to the front door. Making quite an entrance, he burst through the door, smacking my face with the window on the door and knocking me to the ground.

"Sorry." was all Mr. Dainard could slip out. He didn't even help me up! Asshole...

Cary and Martin ran to my side and helped me up after Mr. Dainard left to find Mr. Lamb.

"Geez, Kenny. You okay?" Martin asked.

"Oh I don't know, just got smacked in the face with a door and fell flat on my butt on hard tile floor! What do you think, Smartin?" I replied frustrated.

Cary snickered and giggled to himself at Martin's red face. I elbowed his side and laughed, "Just kiddin' Martin."

"Sure."

"Oh get over it." I said breaking free from his hold.

Of course, as I was waking back to the dining room, Mr. Lamb and Mr. Dainard come running through shoving each other. Mr. Lamb ran into me and smacked my face with his hand, again knocking me to the ground. This time, no one apologized and Mr. Lamb, I'm just gonna start saying Deputy cause that's what I normally call him. Deputy pushed the door open and cuffed Mr. Dainard. I stood up, pushing away any help I was gonna get from Cary or Martin, and made my way to the window rubbing my head.

"Joseph, I'll be home soon." Deputy called to Joe. Getting in his police car and turning on his police lights, Deputy sped off down the street.

"Gosh Kenny, you almost got punched by Mr. Lamb when he shoved ya!" Preston mentioned. I nodded my head, and realized that I had a huge lump on my forehead.

"Great, just what I need."

"Mr. Dainard just plowed through you!" Charles said. "That could have been a good scene for a comedy, oh, my, god! Kenny, you could-"

"No, Charles! Were in the middle of one movie, and need to finish it!" I said agitated, this wasn't my day.

"Christ, get off your period..." Cary mumbled.

I whipped around, and held a fist to his face.

"Come again?" I asked. Cary flinched, and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry!" he squealed.

I rolled my eyes in pure joy, I loved these boys. Scaring them and joking with them was my specialty. I could make any of them happy.

"Just kiddin' Cary." I said ruffling his hair.

Preston rolled his eyes, and Martin left to go to the bathroom. Charles looked out the window, "Joe looks so out of it. He needs some happy."

"I'll go." I said. Pushing the door open making my way to the head hanging Joe.

It was cold outside, and the ground was covered in cold, powdery snow. How was Joe not freezing? Making my way up to the swingset, Joe turned his head and looked at me. He was messing with some sort of necklace in his hands.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Hey." he replied emotionless.

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

I eyed him suspiciously, raising one eyebrow, "Come on Joe, even I know your not good."

"Alright, I'm BETTER." he said. A single tear escaped his eye and he clutched the necklace even tighter.

I pried open his hand and saw it was a locket. Taking it I opened it and saw it was a picture of him and his mom.

"Oh, Joe..." I handed it back to him.

"Don't be sorry. I'll be fine." he said hanging his head.

"Sure Joe, let's hope you'll be fine." I said patting his back.

He rested his forehead into my arm and cried. I patted his head and let him sit there for awhile. A van pulled up and my mother called me to get in. Joe and I looked up simultaneously.

"Sorry, Joe. Gotta go." I said standing up.

Leaning over I pulled him into a short hug and smiled.

"Hey, here's something to look forward to. Only six more months until the best summer ever!"

"Yeah. See ya, Kendra."

"Don't call me that, Joseph. You know I hate it!" I said with a wink.

Joe laughed, he laughed! I got something out of him! Giving him a thumbs up, I waved to the boys in the window.

"See ya." Joe said smiling.

* * *

**review!**


	2. Have a Great Summer

**A/N: here is chapter 1! and i added an extra scene in there for fun.**

**DC: I _unfortunately _don't own anything except Kendra (Kenny) and her family.**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Have a Great Summer"

Six months dragged on, way to slow. It was the last day of school.

Guitar by my side, and anxiously tapping the desk with the pencil in my hand, I watched the clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock... Any time now the bell should ring! Five, four, three, two, ONE!

The bell rang and everyone cheered. Some threw their papers in the air and ran from the classroom. I let out a whoop and strapped my guitar over behind my back and grabbed my bag.

Leaning against the wall, waiting for Joe an Charles as usual, I strummed my guitar to the song "Don't Bring Me Down". My black Chuck Taylor's and white tank top matched today, and jean shorts. My blonde hair was in a ponytail and I wore only mascara, I hated any other makeup.

"You got me runnin' goin' outta my mind. You got me thinkin' that I'm wasting' my time. Don't bring me down. No no no no no ooh eeh ooh!" I sang.

"Kenny, stick to your day job!" I heard Cary yell from behind me.

Smiling, I turned around and punched his arm. He winced and laughed, we high fived.

"So, fireworks tonight? Let's get the gang to do it at the water tower."

"Sounds cool. My parents are gone tonight, adoption stuff ya know, so I'll definitely be there."

Joe and Charles came up behind me and led us out of the school. "Have a great summer" was posted on the school entrance sign.

"Longest day ever." Charles sighed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. So, new lines for the movie. Mind doin' a shooting scene Kenny? After that your done I promise!" Charles exclaimed.

Joe, Cary, Charles, and me walked to the pay phone outside the school.

"Nah, I gotta get a head start on that summer reading thing..." I said inserting a dime.

They looked at me as if I had just pulled a snake out of my belly button. I turned to them with a serious look on my face, trying to contain laughter.

"What?" I questioned.

"Summer reading?..." Charles spat.

"Bullshit." Cary said pointing his finger at my face suspiciously, while Joe was smirking because he knew I was lying.

"I'm just kidding guys. I'm not starting on that until the week before school starts again. But I'll probably loose the book next week... Whatever." I said dialing my house. I told my parents I would be with my friends tonight and hung up with no reply.

Preston and Martin joined us and we all headed for Carol's Diner. Summer was here, and it was gonna be the best summer, EVER.

* * *

"Alright guys, idea!" Charles exclaimed at the table.

"What now?" Cary groaned.

"Not another romance scene please!" Preston pleaded, Martin nodded his head violently in agreement.

"Remember what happened last time?" I asked. Everyone shuddered and Cary made a gagging noise.

"No way, totally mint!" Charles said.

"Am I still makeup?" Joe asked, his head perked up just a little. As far as we knew, he had totally recovered from the death.

Charles nodded his head and stuffed his mouth with more fries. Our waitress came back to give us our drinks, Martin attempted to wink at her, but instead kept blinking both his eyes. He was always nervous around girls, except for me.

"Got somethin' in your eye, Smartin?" Cary teased. We all broke into a little bit of laughter.

"No..." Martin replied, defeated as the waitress walked away rolling her eyes.

"Alright guys, we should film the scene where the wife is begging her husband not to go! At the train station tonight, possible production value!" Charles said. He was always talking about production value, and it was annoying as hell.

We all groaned and rolled our eyes, and Cary threw a fry into Charles shake.

"God you dumbass!" Charles said throwing it back at him.

"Stop talking about production value then!" Cary replied.

"So I guess that rules out fireworks tonight, Cary." I said glaring at Charles.

"Who's playing the wife?" Preston asked.

"Kenny?" Martin asked.

"NO WAY." I replied quickly as I drank my shake.

"Alice Dainard." Charles replied.

"Alice Dainard!" Joe suddenly exclaimed.

We all turned to him, he had been silent the entire time. Now that we were on the subject of Alice, he was all ears.

"Ya." Charles replied.

"Alice got your tongue?" I teased, just a little bit...

"You talked to Alice Dainard?" Joe asked again dumbfounded.

"Ya, in the silent reading section." Charles said, now focusing more in his food again.

"Silent reading section? Your not supposed to talk there!" Cary exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I retorted.

The others laughed as Cary retreated back to his plate. We all agreed to meet at the front of the neighborhood, where Alice would pick us up.

* * *

Hours passed, and we all eventually got the call on our walkie talkies to meet up. Cary and me lived down the street from each other, so we walked to the meeting place, guitar on my back. Lemme get somethin' straight, my guitar is my baby. And NO ONE messes with my baby. I named my guitar Luna, don't ask.

"Look what I got, Kenny!" he said pulling out a large firecracker. Sorry, I meant HUGE.

"Oh my god Cary, where did you get that!" I asked, running my finger along it.

He pulled it away, prideful of the reaction he got out of me.

"I know guys..." he said winking.

"You mean Greg Werman? The kid that buys illegal stuff and sells it to anyone he can?" I said laughing.

"Maybe! But that's not the point."

"What exactly IS your point?"

"Let's blow it up!"

"When? Were almost to the meeting spot!"

"In Mr. Wallace's yard!"

I shuddered, that didn't sound like a good idea. Ol' man Wallace was always grumpy, and didn't enjoy kids, I guess that's why he never married...

"Alright fine! But as soon as it blows up, we sprint away!"

"Deal!" Cary said pulling out his lighter.

We ran behind Mr. Wallace's yard and set it down, everything was dead silent. Cary smiled,

"Ready?"

"Sure."

He opened the lighter and his face lit up from the tiny flame. Reaching down, he lit the fuse.

"Come on! Behind the tree!" I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him.

"Oh, there it goes!" BAM! The firecracker exploded and lit up Mr. Wallace's backyard. Cary and I gasped and grinned at the sight, and it was so loud to! We were rolling on the ground laughing, when we heard the door slam open.

"Hey! Who is that? I see you, Cary! Kendra!" screamed Mr. Wallace. Suddenly, he reached behind his back and pulled out a shotgun, oh shit. He pointed it at us and I screamed.

"Run Cary!" I shouted.

* * *

We ran for our lives, and didn't tell anyone that night what had happened. We eventually met up with the gang and I pulled out Luna.

"How about, My Sharona?" I asked smiling. I began to strum the song and everyone broke out singing.

The yellow jaguar pulled up, and we all made our way to the car door. Alice was driving and seemed pretty good at it. She glared at Joe,

"What the hell is he doing here?" I already didn't like this girl.

"Makeup and special effects." Charles replied worriedly.

"But he's the deputy's kid!"

"Got a problem with that?" I snapped back at her.

"Well, if you want him to stay behind..." Charles began, while Joe gaped at him.

"It's to late, he's already seen me in the car!"

"I won't tell my dad, I swear!" Joe promised. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Alice looked at everyone and glared at me.

"Get in."

* * *

We all hopped in and I sat next to Martin, I didn't mind it, but I think Martin was nervous... Joe was next to me, and I sat there strumming my guitar. Everyone was talking, and it was loud. Joe couldn't stop staring at Alice! It was almost embarrassing. He was handing out Twizzlers to everyone, and offered Alice one. He offered me one, and I opened my mouth since my hands were busy strumming. He put one in and I gladly ate it. We finally got tot the train station, and immediately Charles was talking about production value, of course!

Cary was messing with some fireworks, and Martin and Charles were going over lines. Joe was doing Alice's makeup. Preston and me were off to the side, standing by the tracks. I was strumming Luna.

"Your good at playing guitar!" Preston said smiling.

"Thanks!" awkward silence, I decided to break it. "I'm deathly afraid of trains you know?" I said.

"Really? How come?"

"I saw my grandpa die from one. He was stuck on the tracks in his car, and couldn't unlock the car. I was in the car behind him and the train was coming to fast. We couldn't do anything..." I trailed off trying not to cry.

Preston patted my shoulder and apologized.

"It's okay. Can we just get off the tracks please?"

"Sure. I understand." Preston helped me up onto the station, just in time to start filming.

I set up the lights and watched as Alice and Martin began to rehearse.

Wow. Wow is all I can say. She was amazing. Every word she said sounded so sad, like she actually loved Martin, she was almost TOO convincing. Joe and me looked at each other with wide eyes, when suddenly, we heard the train horn.

"Oh shit." I said. Joe knew why I said that and turned around to reassure me.

"It's fine, it won't hit us." he said.

"Production value! Cary, did you put the film in the camera!"

"No!"

"Go go go!" Charles shouted at us.

I dived for the film and Preston helped me put it in the camera. Cary set up the tripod while Martin and Alice got ready. Joe helped Alice get into her costume.

"Alright, be extra loud when the train passes. Action!"

They began their scene, it was really good. The train continued to blow the horn, and I closed my eyes, flashbacks of the crash came back... The train rode up right next to the station, I almost fainted. Alice and Martin were still reciting lines when I noticed Joe turn around to look at something. I followed him, I didn't see anything.

He turned back around, but not me. I saw a truck, it made a U-Turn and began to travel down the tracks. Joe turned around again.

"Oh no!" I shouted, tripping backwards into Charles, thank the Lord Alice and Martin had finished.

"Guys watch out!" Joe screamed.

"What the hell you guys!" Charles said, when all of a sudden, the front of the train was up in flames and exploded. One by one, the train cars began to pile up and explode on one another.

"RUN!" I screamed, Joe grabbed my wrist and began running. There were so many screeches and bangs, and SO MANY explosions.

We all were screaming and running down to the end of the station. The cars following the train began to derail from the tracks, right next to us. There was another explosion and we all ran back the other way. Alice stayed, like the idiot she was.

"Alice!" Joe shouted after her.

"Come on Joe we gotta go!" Charles screamed as he ran.

Martin and Preston grabbed my hand as we dove underneath the station. Cary, Charles, and Joe went off in the other direction, and who knew where Alice was. It was hot, and the ground shook. We crawled underneath and were all sobbing.

"Are we still alive!" Martin shrieked.

"Guys watch out!" I screamed as I saw another car get hit. It flew over and above us and totally ripped through the train station above us. It burst into flames and got deathly hot, and I closed my eyes. The ground shook and I saw fire around us. We all ducked, Preston pulled me down and Martin buried his face into the ground. There was a bang. There was an explosion and I went flying forward in the air. I heard Martin screaming and Preston shouting my name. I was flung outside from underneath the now demolished station. My legs hit the ground and twisted in a way no leg should twist. Pain instantly shot through my right leg. It didn't matter though, I was gonna die if I didn't run! I sat up and attempted to run. I guess the adrenaline let me do that...

I could hear Cary and Charles screaming, and I looked over to my far right, Joe was running away. Standing on my leg wasn't helping, and by now I felt like someone was shooting, biting, sawing, and slicing my leg. Suddenly, a train car hit a tank, which sent the tank flying in the air. I ducked and screamed as it soared over me. Looking up, I saw it was headed straight for Joe.

"JOE!" I screamed, sobbing. It landed right in front of him, luckily he stopped just in time. The tank was on fire, and Joe began to sprint towards me. The tank exploded, and Joe dropped to the ground. I crawled further away, convulsing in sobs and screaming for help. It went silent, totally silent.

"Shit shit shit were dead! Were all dead! Help! Someone!" I screamed in mid sob. I looked over to a car, it began to move, and Joe was standing in front of it. The door shot in the air and landed ten feet in front of me. I screamed and stood up to run away, only to find that the pain was to overwhelming to run, I fell back down. The train car began to move again, and I looked away, closing my eyes. "Run Joe!" my muffled voice screamed.

Everything was quiet, and all I heard was people calling out names and Martin throwing up.

"Were gonna die!" Martin shouted.

"I think I'm having a heart attack, and I got a scrape." Preston shakily said in shock mode.

"Where's Kendra!" Joe cried.

"Shit guys where is she!" Cary called out.

"She was flown out from underneath the station when it exploded!" Preston said.

"Kenny!" Charles called out. I couldn't even move, I was to scared and I was in immense pain.

"HELP! Please I'm over here! Joe!" I cried, sobbing and holding my leg. Everyone ran over to where I was, and Joe ran up to me and cradled me in his arms while I sobbed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, OW! My leg, it hurts like shit!" I winced as Joe looked down at my leg, and touched it. We both now realized it was bending in a direction it shouldn't have been... I threw up (quickly followed by Martin) and Joe stood up.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

"Guys, there's blood." I said pointing to a train car.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Martin began to sob.

Preston was holding his chest, and he sat down next to me. Charles and Cary began to cry, and I began to sob even louder.

"What's the blood?" we heard a voice.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"Did someone get hurt?" she asked again. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"Kenny broke her leg. But I'm sure she didn't bleed that much..." Preston said.

Joe walked to the car and reached underneath it. We all began to shout at him, and Alice and I screamed as he pulled out his fake blood kit.

"Someone please carry me. I can't walk!" I screamed.

Martin, being the strongest, scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and clung tightly close to him.

"Guys, you can see EVERYTHING from up here!" Cary shouted, climbing the top of a train car.

Martin walked us over to the train car and we all looked out over the sight we saw. I was gaping, and I buried my face into Martin's chest.

"It wasn't an accident." Joe said, as Preston remarked that his uncle said these types of accidents were rare.

"I saw a truck driving on the tracks. Over there." Joe said pointing to the truck, which was now missing it's back end.

We walked over to the truck, I had calmed down now, but I still wanted Martin to carry me. When we got to the truck, we all gasped.

"I know him!" Charles said.

"Is that-"

"Yep."

"Who?" Martin asked.

"Doctor Woodward." Alice said solemnly.

"Honors biology." Preston told Martin.

"Oh, I'm not in his class."

"Please shut up." I said into his chest. Martin rolled his eyes and carried me over to the truck. Alice had picked up a map of the continuous Untied States.

"What is this line guys?" Charles said pointing to the line across the middle states of the U.S. The line started over by the east coast and ended in Indiana.

"Its a train schedule."

Suddenly, a hand reached over the paper an pulled it down. We all screamed and backed up, Martin tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer to him.

Doctor Woddward was awake. He told us not to tell anyone what we had seen, or everyone we knew would die. We then saw people with flashlights running our way and shouting. Doctor Woodward pulled out a gun and pointed it at us, "GUYS PLEASE LET'S GO!" I screamed.

"Move your asses lets go!" Alice shouted at the guys. Martin and I slipped into the car after everyone else, I was still cradled in his arms.

"Oh my god guys!" Cary screamed.

"We could have died!" Martin screamed.

"How do I explain this to my dad! I can't just say I fell off my bed and broke it! Oh Jesus guys I'm scared!" I said, beginning to sob again. Joe was being calm and made us all promise not to tell anyone.

We all agreed.

* * *

Once we got back to the neighborhood, I had cried myself to sleep in Martin's arms. I woke up just in time to see Alice hand Joe one of the white cubes we had found at the train crash site.

"Carry me home Martin, or someone." I whispered to him.

"Okay." he replied, whispering in my ear. Joe helped him get to my house.

My parents still weren't home, and I had found a note on my bed saying they wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Martin carried me to my room, followed by Joe. He set me down on my bed, and I hugged Martin's neck,

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

"No problem." he whispered back with a smile.

He left and Joe sat down next to me.

"Joe, I'm really scared." I said, I was pretty sure I had cried out all my tears.

"I know, and it didn't help that you have a fear of trains. I'm sorry." he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Joe, help! Oh God why?" I screamed into his shoulder.

"I don't know." he replied. I laid back down and winced at my leg.

"What do we tell your dad? You have to get to a hospital! I'm getting Martin..." he said as he began to go find Martin

"I'll think of something. Oh please not the hospital! I'll wait, I'm tough. Why don't you go home Joe, okay? Get yourself cleaned up, we DO NOT speak of this, okay?" I asked, he needed to promise he wouldn't talk about it.

"I promise." he said. He hugged me one last time, all I remember was falling asleep in his hug.

* * *

**well, whaddya think?:D i love super 8. PLEASE REVIEW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! hit that button now... isnt it tempting?**


	3. Worries, and Unknown Jealousy?

**A/N: well, here is the long awaited chapter 2!**

**DC: I own anything you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Joe and Martin didn't even make it out the door before I screamed from the pain again. Martin and Joe (well, Martin carried me because Joe isn't strong enough yet) carried me to my neighbors house. We told them I was at Joe's house and jumped off the couch, and it just bent and snapped. They were all to gullible... My parents were called and they immediately came to the hospital. Joe had gone home because his dad would be waking up soon for his shift at the station. Martin however, stayed with me the entire night sleeping. The thing is, we were both still recovering from the train wreck in our minds. I woke up, a little blurry, but I could see my parents standing over me.

"Hun, were gonna get some food, okay?" my mom told me stroking my face. I nodded my head and they left the room. I sat up, Martin had just woke up.

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"About what?"

"Last night..."

"No! Why the hell would I?" Martin exclaimed, fear taking over his eyes.

"Sorry I asked! Just wondering! Turn on the television would ya?" I asked. Martin groaned and rolled his eyes. The screen snapped into life, and it was the news. Martin stood next to my hospital bed as we watched.

"Next story, a train crash! Just outside of Lillian, a train has been totally derailed off the tracks! Dr. Woodward, a middle school teacher here was found at the scene, and has been taken into the care of the army. One thing however was found at the scene, a broken guitar and some film boxes. The side of the guitar we found, has the name Luna scribbled onto it. Further details will be announced later." I grabbed the clicker and turned that thing off. Martin and I were breathing hard and he was sweating. He actually began to hyperventilate.

"Oh shit Kenny, they found your guitar and some of Charles' film boxes! We're screwed! It's just like Dr. Woodward said! Were gonna die, and everyone we know! Oh my god, the army is gonna get us-"

"SHUT UP! Do you really wanna take the chance of anyone in the hospital hearing you?" I whispered harshly. Martin ran to the trashcan and threw up. I groaned and rolled my eyes, but he was kinda right... we were definitely screwed. Then the phone on the stand next to me rang.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Kenny! Thank god your awake, do you maybe, wanna, finish the movie?" the hopeful voice of Charles asked on the opposite line.

I sighed, "Charles, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF STATE I AM IN?" I screamed into the phone, frustrated as hell!

"Listen, I know! I know your probably scared and hurting, but please!" he began to plead.

"No, no, Charles! How could you even think about asking me that? Jesus, Charles. Just take a break from the filming, okay? I need some time to recover, mentally and physically." I screamed into the phone then paused, "I need to think."

I heard the phone being shuffled around, Charles yelling, and Joe's familiar voice sounded in my room.

"Kendra?"

"Joseph?" we both chuckled, he could always brighten up my day.

"How are you?" Joe asked quietly.

"Better. My leg hurts like no other, feels like frikkin' shit. Enough about me! What about you?" I asked jokingly, Joe laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Listen, once you recover, can you please finish the movie?"

There was a silent pause. Martin sat with his chin on his fists, nervous, but close to me.

"Joe, I-"

"Please."

Another pause.

"If, I do this, you gotta promise me I'll be safe." I got serious, I could almost hear Joe nodding.

"I promise, Kenny." he replied, sounding honest enough.

"I gotta go, Joe. Kay?"

"Alright, bye Kenny."

"Bye Joe."

"Get better, okay?"

I didn't reply, I just hung up. Joe was too kind too me. He always has been. Tears stung my eyes as I stared at the wall ahead of me. I heard Martin shift uncomfortably.

"Martin, I'm scared." I whispered wiping my eyes.

"I am too, okay? Just, don't cry please!" Martin pleaded rubbing my arm, awkwardly. I turned to him and patted his hand.

"I think I'm ready to go home, Smartin." I said with an extremely weak smile.

"Um, okay? Are you sure? Cuz it looks like your-"

"Don't, push it Martin. I'm ready." I replied through clenched teeth. Martin nodded and walked out to go find my parents.

* * *

"You could have gotten killed!"

"But I didn't!"

"Do you see one survivor? No one!"

"Hey, who is that?"

A zombie stumbled around the field, but they didn't know it was a zombie.

"Excuse me sir, are you a survivor?"

The zombie let out a squeal and spun around. Detective Hatheway pulled put his gun and his wife clung to his side. He shot the zombie to death.

"That's it, I'm not leaving."

"Cut! Guys that was so great!" Charles began to jump around as we shut the camera off. Another day of filming. Great. I rolled my eyes as I stood with my crutches, the train wreck looked horrific. It really did look like a disaster movie. Martin threw off his hat and Joe and I made our way to the camera.

"If only we could take a picture, or something to remember this by! Who knows, the famous Lillian train crash could be worth some money in the future if there were pictures." I told Joe as we studied it. Alice appeared behind us, as well as the rest of them. Charles was still behind us freaking out about the "amazing" scene.

"Take a video, it lasts longer." Joe mumbled to himself. He began to film the wreck.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Charles asked as he suddenly stopped jumping. It was quiet as Joe scanned the crash site. Helicopters flew above it, soldiers bustled about, a disaster. A real disaster movie is sure as hell what it looked like.

* * *

We headed off to Carol's diner. Everyone was talking about random things, the crash, math camp, Cary's teeth, train models, my cast, and so much more.

"Guys, could we PLEASE not talk about the crash?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah! You heard old man Woodward, our parents are gonna die if we talk about it!" Martin intervened.

"I wouldn't mind that..." Cary mumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"You know, I build models!" Joe said as he was talking to Alice.

"And he's not embarrassed by that!" Preston stated as I threw a fry in his shake.

"Look who's talkin' math camp!" Cary yelled from across the table.

"GET OFF MY FOOT MARTIN!" I screamed as he quickly retreated his foot.

"I am so sorry, please don't hurt me!"

"Excuse me, could we get another order of fries! My friend here is fat!" I heard Cary ask the waitress from down the table. God he's such an idiot.

"Hey, shut up chompers!" Charles shot back as Cary began to crack up.

"Jesus how did I end up friends with these kids?" I whispered to myself as I took a sip of my shake.

"Jesus! Stop talking about it alright? You heard Mr. Woodward, we can't talk about it, okay?" I suddenly heard Charles burst as it for quiet. Everyone looked at him as he glared at us.

"No one will. Okay guys?" Joe suddenly spoke up as we all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alright Joe, tell me what's up." I demanded as me and Joe walked (while I, what I like too call, "crutched") down the street.

"What are you talking about?" he asked giving me an innocent look. Which wasn't working.

"Don't lie to me! I've learned what you do when your lying, so spit it out." I said as he helped me up the steps when he stopped.

"What do I do?"

"Your left eye twitches, now tell me!" I exclaimed. Joe lost grip of my arm and I fell on the stairs. Thank god for hands because my nose would have been broken...

"Sorry!" Joe said as he helped me up. I pushed him away and handed him my crutches.

"You can carry those, I can walk up by myself." I commanded with a smirk. Joe nodded his head and we walked into his house. Mr. Lamb was just leaving.

"Hey kids, gotta go to the station. Got a strange call, the sheriff disappeared. Along with some dogs, kay? Feed Lucy while I'm gone!" and with that Mr. Lamb slammed the door.

"He's never home." Joe mumbled as I set my bag down. I turned to him with a puzzled look.

"He isn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. He's always got a call or something like that." Joe said as we walked up to his room. It was messy, as usual. That's typical Joe.

"Now tell me what's bothering you!"

Before I could even say anything else, Joe spun around with the white cube thing Alice had given him. I examined it and took it from his hand.

"This is what's been bothering you?" I asked studying it some more.

"I just think something bad is gonna happen because of it. It gives me a weird feeling." Joe said looking at it. It looked so much like a jacked up Rubicks Cube! Joe's walkie talkie suddenly beeped and the voice of Charles boomed.

"We need you two! Joe, bring your makeup! My house, five minutes." Charles commanded as he hung up. Joe sighed and took the cube back.

"Joe, if it's bothering you, don't you think you should get rid of it?" I suggested as we headed downstairs.

"Well, where am I gonna put it?" he asked as he shrugged.

* * *

We walked to Charles, Joe walking slow to keep up with my lagging pace. Everyone was there and bustling around. Joe set to work on making Alice a zombie while me and the boys messed with the video stuff. The lights began to flicker.

"That's bitchin'!" Martin said as we looked up from our work.

"That's the second time man!" Charles said as he and Cary began to freak out with excitement.

"Calm down you two! It's probably just the wind." I said harshly, not wanting to think it was anything else.

I looked up to watch Joe work his magic. A wave of jealousy I didn't know I had as I saw the way Joe and Alice looked at each other. Alice had a light in her eyes I had never seen before, Joe looked happier than ever. Alice suddenly began to act like a zombie, while Joe stared with wide eyes as she walked closer. I drew my breath in sharp as I (and I'm pretty sure everyone else!) watched Alice sweep her head down towards Joe's face, only to pretend to bite his neck. She laughed, as Joe nervously giggled, and walked away. Charles looked off sadly as she walked away, as did I. I didn't even realize it, but I felt like crying. My face had a small, disappointed frown upon my features. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Martin staring at me then to Joe with a sort of, sad, hopeless look on his face. Like he was jealous of something. Of Joe.

* * *

**hmmm, does Kenny like Joe? does Martin like Kenny? does Joe have a clue what is going on? find out soon!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
